<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil town by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710174">devil town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Boys Inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Near Death, Platonic Hanahaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wilbur's read about it before. hanahaki disease. it's something that clogs up your lungs, hell, kills you sometimes.</p><p>who knew that just a few missed calls could give him, the unstoppable musician, something such as that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, platonic only or soothouse aint gonna be the only dead thing in my fics im just saying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devil town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>STORY CW:</p><p>THIS STORY (DOES) MENTION SUICIDAL THEMES FOR A COUPLE SENTENCES BUT I PROMISE YOU NONE OF THE CCS ARE IMPLIED TO GO THROUGH ANY ACTS SUCH AS THAT, IT'S CLEARED UP AT WILBUR BY THE END OF THE STORY</p><p>aside from that i hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not like they hate Wilbur or anything. He thinks. He's hoping that they're just busy, maybe setting up their own streams, out in the world. </p><p>He knows Phil. The man has a wife and is also super hard at work making his hardcore world the best it can be.</p><p>He knows Techno. The guy's probably doing his best and grinding out another Minecraft project that Wilbur appreciates the effort for. He always goes in-depth with those things, and it still fascinates him to see the end results.</p><p>He knows Tommy. The kid's growing on every platform rapidly. Twitter, Instagram, and Twitch. Went from 600k to almost 3 million in 5 months. He's probably working on some new ideas for the Dream SMP to get content.</p><p>But then he reflects on himself, and he slowly puts his phone down after staring at the dead chat with a blank stare for so long.</p><p>He doesn't know himself as well as he knows the others. He slightly laughs at the irony of that. He knows everything about his friends just so he can know how to help them, and so he knows how to be his best for them, but he doesn't know himself. The musician just shakes his head and picks his phone back up, looking at the empty server, and seeing all of their icons. Phil was online. Techno was online. Tommy was online. </p><p>
  <em>Why is the server so dead? They're all there... They... they still care about me, right? ..</em>
</p><p>And it clicks for him. </p><p>
  <b>They never cared.</b>
</p><p>He freezes at that thought. He knows it shouldn't be true, it can't be. They won MCC together. They made entire nations. They made an entire SMP. But yet, he can't help but agree with his brain on that point.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, when was the last time that you all really hung out?</em>
</p><p>It was hard to think of that part. Way too hard. Last messages in chat read from a week ago. But that can't be right.</p><p>
  <b>sleepy bois</b>
</p><p><b>Ph1lza<br/>
</b>how yall doin? :)</p><p><b>Technoblade<br/>
</b>good</p><p><b>TommyInnit<br/>
</b>I AM DOING SWELL BIG P</p><p>FARMING PRIMES, YOU KNOW ME</p><p><b>WilburSoot <br/>
</b>im pretty good myself</p><p><b>Ph1lza</b><br/>
good to hear m8s!</p><p>And the conversation ended at that. He remembered sending another message late at night, asking what was up, and if they wanted to play. He saw <b>Ph1lza is typing... </b>appear for a few seconds after that before vanishing.</p><p>Looking at their usernames in the member list, he now saw that they were all playing the same game. </p><p><b>Ph1lza </b>is playing <em>VALORANT</em><br/>
<b>Technoblade </b>is playing <em>VALORANT</em><br/>
<b>TommyInnit </b>is playing <em>VALORANT</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>"They- they didn't even-"</p><p>
  <em>They didn't even ask.</em>
</p><p>He feels his lungs clog up. A sudden urge to vomit he notes, quickly shooting up from his position on the bed and sprinting to the bathroom outside of his room, slamming the door shut.</p><p>
  <em>If only he had heard the Discord ringtone play loudly from his phone speakers that indicated he was being rung by the Sleepy Boys.</em>
</p><p>Leaning over the toilet with his arm wrapped around his stomach, he harshly coughed, closing his eyes. The feeling of something coming back up from his lungs, like retching up a piece of food that went down the wrong pipe, except bigger, and also.. softer.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, three flower petals stared back at him. A purple Bittersweet petal. A white Columbine petal. And a red Geranium petal. Wilbur couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped him. <em>He has hanahaki disease. He's done his research. Noone coughs up flowers out of the blue.</em></p><p>He knew what it was from, too. There was no way it was just coincidence that as soon as he worried that Tommy, Techno, and Phil hated him he just randomly began vomiting up flowers, because he sure as hell wasn't in love. </p><p>Narrowing his eyes at the mix of blood and flower petals in his toilet, he wiped his mouth and got up, flushing them down along with his shame. Unless he can make up with the boys within the... two weeks he has left to live, he's already accepted his fate. He knows that all he'll inevitably do is sit back in his own hatred, to avoid the plans friends are making. </p><p>Leaning against the bathroom door, he slid down and closed his eyes, a frown on his face as he passed out in the room, too weak to stand up. The mental timer in his head began ticking.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>The next day, waking up wasn't much better. Luckily his roommates didn't have to use the restroom while he was asleep or before they went to work, because he was sure he wasn't going to make it out if he had to wake up like that. He got up, stretching before he made his way back to his small but albeit comfortable room.</p><p>Phone left on the bed, sheets a mess, he picked up the small device to see if there were any notifications.</p><p>
  <b>1 Discord notification...</b>
</p><p>His eyes widened as he clicked the tab, until-</p><p><b>JSchlatt</b><br/>
Hey Wilbur! Just checking up on ya man, shits been crazy and I miss talking to you, get back soon, alright? Don't you have died on me. Like you'd ever, but life has it's ways, you know?</p><p>He clenched his fist.</p><p>
  <em>There goes his plans for peacefully rotting away in thirteen days. </em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, knowing he can't have those thoughts not, not when he still has two weeks, he typed up a lazy response.</p><p><b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
im fine lolol, i miss u too tho u shithead :)</p><p><b>JSchlatt</b><br/>
Oh thank god, I was starting to get worried<br/>
Glad to see ya here man!</p><p>They talked for hours, about old memories and making new ones over a nice game of Minecraft once Wilbur's computer started up. He could almost ignore the burning sensation in his throat the whole time.</p><p>
  <b>Almost. </b>
</p><p>It's a shame that after the call he coughed up more petals. The mix of purple, red, and white was haunting to look at at this point.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>As the days went on, he's been getting more reckless. He has a countdown marked on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>7 days, 6 hours, 31 minutes, and 50 seconds</em>
</p><p>He's almost hit a week left. That night, he realized he was coughing up more than just a few petals. <em>These were entire flower halves now.</em></p><p>He hates looking at his blood-stained sheets.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <em>2 days, 1 hour, 20 minutes, and 39 seconds</em>
</p><p>He almost dropped his phone looking at the timer. He had planned for a collab with Schlatt in a couple days. He swore he had a few days left still, <em>he's so scared of death- </em></p><p>
  <em>and he still hasn't written his thank you notes to everyone.</em>
</p><p>He starts with Schlatt. His best friend, his partner in crime.</p><p><b>WilburSoot -&gt; JSchlatt</b><br/>
Hey, Schlatt. You're the first one I'm sending one of these to, and I just want to say, I care about you a lot man. You were there for me when noone else was, and I'm grateful to have someone as funny as you by my side. Keep doing what you enjoy, okay?</p><p><b>WilburSoot -&gt; Ph1lza</b><br/>
Hey Dad. I'm sorry for everything that may come out of this. I love you.</p><p><b>WilburSoot -&gt; Technoblade</b><br/>
Hey Techno. Keep doing what makes you happy, okay? Don't let anyone tell you off, no matter what.</p><p><b>WilburSoot -&gt; TommyInnit </b><br/>
Hey Tommy, I'm so proud of you. You've made it so far. Keep pushing for your dreams. You'll do great.</p><p>As expected, the concerned DMs begin to roll in.</p><p><b>JSchlatt</b><br/>
wilbur<br/>
what the fuck does this mean<br/>
WILBUR<br/>
ANSWER ME<br/>
<br/>
<b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
have you heard of hanahaki disease?<br/>
not the romantic type.<br/>
the platonic type. where you feel like someone hates you so much but you still care so deeply for them, so that regret swells in your stomach until you vomit up flowers day by day until you start coughing up entire flowers and choke on that regret?<br/>
<br/>
<b>JSchlatt<br/>
</b>that was way too specific wil. you- you KNOW there's doctors. there's professionals, man. they can help you.<br/>
<em>read</em></p><p> ---</p><p>
  <b>Sleepy Boys</b>
</p><p><b>Ph1lza</b><br/>
WIL<br/>
WILBUR<br/>
WILLIAM PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE<br/>
I WILL LITERALLY DRIVE OVER TO BRIGHTON <br/>
<br/>
<b>Technoblade</b><br/>
wilbur<br/>
come ON</p><p><b>TommyInnit</b><br/>
big man please</p><p><b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
wait- you- you guys don't think i'm trying to like, die or anything, am I? <br/>
you have it all wrong i swear to you</p><p><b>TommyInnit</b><br/>
then why did you write all those notes</p><p><b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
because i might die tonight or the next couple days because i have flowers clogging up my lungs making it fucking IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO BREATHE</p><p>.</p><p>im sor ry </p><p>---</p><p>He felt his vision swimming.</p><p>His lungs clog up.</p><p>---</p><p><b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
itt's swimmging nwo , , , hhaaha there smi lo ... </p><p><b>Ph1lza</b><br/>
wilbur what hte fuck caused this wilbur we can save you there's still time<br/>
<br/>
<b>WilburSoot</b><br/>
i rrlly ww ish i could hav e made amaneds w u gguys,, maybe it could've sttopped. ..</p><p><b>Technoblade</b><br/>
we never hated you wilbur<br/>
what are you on about</p><p><b>TommyInnit</b><br/>
Yeah what would you have to make amends with us for?<br/>
You've done nothing</p><p><b>Ph1lza </b><br/>
we've missed you so fucking much man<br/>
we've hopped into vc in the server but- but you never joined and we're just too scared to ask you because we're worried about your health<br/>
we know about your sleeping scheudle and just wanted the best for you but we never realized how much it would've impacted you in the long run</p><p><b>WilburSoot </b><br/>
h,g  . .  .? ? ?  yyoyu  carre....<br/>
it.. it feels  easier t to breathe  , ... </p><p><b>Ph1lza</b><br/>
always have wil<br/>
we love you</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>He coughs, and nothing comes out.</p><p>He feels free.</p><p>He's still alive.</p><p> </p><p>The timer on his phone is all the less haunting now. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross-posting some stories from my old wattpad oneshot book bc im proud of these</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>